tmnt: las ninjas destructoras
by masternica
Summary: <html><head></head>En este fic lo chicos conocerán a las hijas de sus enemigos y vivirán un romance y rivalidad con ellas. En este fic abril oniel y casey jones son adultos y la hija de ellos es la pareja de donnie. Basado en tmnt de nickelodeon. Es ranting m porque en capitulos futuros se incluiran contenido de adultos.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Tmnt: las ninjas destructoras.

Nota: bueno aquí está el inicio del fic que les prometí perdón si me tarde pero es que en la universidad ha estado muy pesada. Bueno sin más pre Angulo ahí les va.

Prologo:

En la década de los 50 una raza extraterrestre los kraang trataron de invadir la tierra pero fueron detenidos por seres que fueron creados con una extraña sustancia llamada mutageno la cual creo animales y humanos mejorados físicamente. Al ver que subestimaron a los humanos los kraang instalaron una célula terrorista en la tierra y consiguieron que humanos se les uniera como oroku saki quien traiciono a su amigo hamato yoshi y mato a la esposa de este para quitarle su hija bebe para salvar a yoshi tuvieron que inyectarle mutageno con ADN de rata lo cual lo convirtió en un héroe mutante del ORGANISMO DE DEFENSA TERRESTRE. Y más tarde se volvería en el padre y mentor de 4 jóvenes mutantes que junto con Abril jones hija de Casey jones comandante del ODT y Abril Oniel se volverían los encargados de proteger nueva york de los ataques de la célula de los kraangs.

Capitulo: 1. Conociendo a las chicas.

Los rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día los muchos ciudadanos de nueva york se encaminaba a realizar sus actividades diarias y en la sede central del ODT. Cuatro jóvenes mutantes tortugas de 15 años recibían su entrenamiento.

-nunca me vencerás hermano.

-ya lo veremos. Leo.

Rafa y leo se batían en combate bajo la supervisión de su sensei la rata splinter y al otro lado del tatami se enfrentaba donnie y mikey los hermanos menores.

-has mejorado mucho mikey.

-gracias donnie. Espera a ver esto.

En ese momento el de cinta naranja realiza una peligrosa técnica que consistía en lanzar golpes mientras volaba pero donnie la esquiva y mikey se estrella contra rafa.

-bien hijos míos. Creo que fue suficiente por hoy.

-la próxima vez termina de leer el pergamino. Tienes que asegurarte que tu objetivo no va a moverse. Dijo el de cinta roja.

-oye yo fui el que sufrió más.

Entonces suena una alarma y en una pantalla aparece el comandante Casey y la Sra. Oniel

-chicos hay un problema. Hemos detectado un ataque de la celula kraang a una fabrica de químicos.

- apenas llevamos un año protegiendo nueva york. Y los hemos enfrentado cien veces.

- el mal nunca descansa andando.

Bajaron al lugar donde estaba la tortugoneta y allí los esperaba una chica pelirroja con dos pistolas láser.

-buen dia chicos. Listos para algo de acción?

-siempre hermosa. Dijo el de cinta morada.

Mientras ellos iban al lugar. En la fabrica de químicos destructor y sus secuaces razhar y cara de pez buscaban químicos juntos con muchos kraangs y robo ninjas par crear una bomba biológica.

-porque kraang supremo no especifico que químicos necesitaba.

- no te quejes pez y sigue acarreando. Dijo el lobo mutante.

En ese preciso momento llegan las tortugas y abril quienes entran de manera brusca.

-bien destructor. Listo para tu derrota número 101. Dijo el de cinta azul.

- esta vez no. Tortugas.

En ese momento comenzó una batalla espectacular en donde leo enfrentaba a destructor. Rafa a cara de pez y donnie y mikey a rahzar quien era el que requería más fuerza. Mientras abril acababa con los kraangs y robo ninjas. La batalla dura solo diez minutos hasta que solo quedaron destructor y sus dos secuaces.

-la próxima será tortugas. Dijo el mientras desaparecían en una cortina de humo.

-fue sencillo.

-si pero algo me dice que no será nuestra última batalla del día.

-mejor así no me aburro.

En la guarida de los kraangs el tecno drome que estaba bajo tierra. Kraang supremo sentado en una especie de trono lanzaba insultos en su lengua nativa a destructor y sus secuaces.

-no puedo creer que los volvieran a vencer ya es la vez 101.

-si eres tan poderoso enfréntalos tú.

-tal vez lo haga. Pero por ahora voy a ejecutar un plan ¿Sus jóvenes aprendices están listas?

-les hemos enseñado todo lo que sabíamos. Pero como igualaran a las tortugas.

- desarrolle unos artefactos que les dará una forma mutante y convertirse a humanas de nuevo a voluntad. Así que tráigalas.

Mientras en la sede del ODT. Donnie y abril estaban intercambiando besos lo cual hacía sentir incomodos a los demás. Lo cual fue captado por abril.

-¿Qué? No les gustan las muestras de afecto.

-no. Solo nos desagrada que las muestren todo el tiempo.

- que inmaduros.

-oye yo siempre los respeto. Dice leo.

-tal vez. Pero se puede ver en todos ustedes que desean una novia.

Eso incomodo a los chicos hasta que la alarma volvió a sonar.

-muchachos de nuevo hay ataque a la fábrica de químicos.

-¿Destructor?

-no. Esta vez no. No sabemos quiénes son pero hay robo ninjas con ellos.

-muy bien equipo. Andando.

Llegando a la fábrica las tortugas se hallaron a 3 kunoichis con mascaras.

-bien ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Las 3 guerreras se quitaron las máscaras revelando sus hermosos rostros una bella castalla de ojos miel. Una pelinegra con flamas alrededor de los ojos y una bella morena de ojos verdes.

-permítanos presentarnos. Soy karai la hija de destructor. Dijo la pelinegra.

-yo soy julia brabford. Hija del que llaman razhar. Dijo la castalla.

-yo soy Adela hermana de xever. A quien nombran cara de pez. Dijo la morena.

-Somos las ninjas destructoras.

- son familia de nuestros enemigos. Rayos.

- eso nos pasa por ilusionarnos. A ellas.

Entonces la batalla comenzó los chicos nunca habían tenido rivales tan hábiles que además que les atrajeran de esa manera lo chicos no podían negar el disfrutar verlas.

-debo decir que me impresionas leo. Eres un guerrero muy capaz.

-woau. Mikey eres el mejor ninja con el que he luchado.

-bien rafa puedo ver porque mi hermano te desprecia por otro lado te considero atractivo.

Después de que donnie y abril acabaran con los robo ninjas las kunoichis se retiraron.

-¿Quiénes eran ellas?

-no estoy seguro. Pero es obvio que las volveremos a ver.

Fin. Por ahora.

Nota: bien esto fue el primer capítulo dejen muchos reiwens y díganme que les gustaría leer tratare de subir el próximo capítulo tan pronto como sea posible


	2. Chapter 2

Tmnt: las ninjas destructoras.

Capítulo 2: momentos a solas.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió todo con normalidad pero los chicos no dejaban de pensar en su encuentro con las hijas de sus enemigos.

- se encuentran bien chicos? Pregunto splinter.

-si todo está en orden sensei. Dijo el de azul.

- si. No estamos pensando en hermosas chicas con las que peleamos.

En ese momento Rafael le tapa la boca a mikey y splinter les levanta la ceja.

-muy bien hijos míos. Solo recuerden que el amor es peligroso.

- cómo adivino?

- tu se lo dijiste torpe. Dijo Rafael muy molesto.

En ese momento sonó la alarma y los muchachos. Entraron en acción esta vez el ataque era en la central nuclear la ninjas destructoras estaban buscando barras de carbono y plutonio.

-y dime karai que te parece el chico de azul? Pregunto la de pelo castaño.

-porque?

-bueno ya que nuestra misión es hacer que se nos unan.

-si. Pelinegra debes mostrar aunque sea un poco de simpatía.

-no estoy esperando nada de parte de ellos además ningún chico asido capaz de interesarme.

En ese momento los chicos y abril irrumpen en la central y se ponen en posición de batalla pero se sorprenden de solo encontrarlas a ellas.

-aaa. Porque vinieron solas?

-porque tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes.

En ese momento las chicas presionan un botón en sus brazaletes y cada una se convierte en un mutante Karai se convierte en su forma serpiente. Julia se convierte en una perrita andromorfa y Adela en una lagartija parte humana.

-les agrada esta es la clase de poder que los kraang ofrece. Poder que podría ser suyo.

- lo siento chicas tenemos nuestro propio poder.

En ese momento la batalla comienza abril trataba de atinarle con sus pistolas laser pero eran muy veloces donnie y mikey trataron de vencer a julia pero ella los lanza con sus pies de una patada y las demás ninjas le hicieron lo mismo a rafa y leo.

- aun no quieren el poder?

-no porque tenemos esto.

Dijo leo mientras oprimían botones en sus armas las cuales se encienden y liberan un poder que derriban a las ninjas destructoras.

-ven. Ser de los buenos también te trae cosas buenas.

- me impresionan. Supongo es todo por hoy.

En ese momento las chicas desaparecen en una cortina de humo.

-vaya, así que así como los kraang convierten a los humanos en mutantes. Dice abril.

-si pero. Porque nos dejarían ir?

-tal vez sean parte de un malvado plan de destructor y KS. Dice mikey en tono de misterio.

-bien. Supongo que tenemos que frustrar ese plan.

Mientras tanto en el tecno-drome kraang supremo felicitaba a las chicas por sus avances en el plan.

-muy buen trabajo chicas ellos no tardaran en caer.

-no te entiendo kraang. Porque quieres hacer que se nos unan esas despreciables tortugas.

- esas. Despreciables tortugas son los guerreros más habilidosos del planeta. Si se nos unen podre convertirlos en los guerreros perfectos. Y derrotar a todos los héroes mutantes de la tierra.

- pero ellos no tienen razones para traicionar a su sensei. Dice julia con algo de timidez.

-por eso van a decirles que sus madres fueron asesinadas por miembros de la ODT. Eso hará que lo consideren. Prepárense chicas irán a una cita.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel del Organismo de Defensa Terrestre. Donatello y Abril se preparaban para su cita esa noche mientras los chicos jugaban videojuegos.

-otra noche en la que ellos salen y nosotros no.

-oye no están malo mikey.

-si. Además las ninjas destructoras no van a aparecer volando con jet packs por la ventana.

-piensa de nuevo querido.

Al voltear los chicos se sorprendieron al encontrar a karai y las demás volando con jet packs frente a la ventana.

-Que hacen aquí? Pregunta leo.

- venimos a verlos esto no es fácil pensamos que podrían venir cada uno de ustedes con cada una de nosotras. Dice julia jugando con los risos del pelo.

-bien. Pues si eso quieren.

Y cada pareja fue a un lugar distinto leo y karai fueron a caminar por la playa. Rafa y Adela fueron a una sala de juegos y mikey y julia fueron a la pizzería del todos la pasaron bien y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común incluso karai descubrió que leo tenía las características que nunca encontraría en ningún chico.

-vaya. Eres un guerrero fuerte y además un chico sensible y tierno.

- a gracias tú también eres una chica linda y una kunoichi magnifica.

- debo decirte algo poco agradable. Mi madre fue asesinada por miembros de la ODT. Por eso quiero que te nos unas leo contigo podríamos acabar con los gobiernos corruptos de la tierra y llevarla a una era mejor.

-karai yo.

- no te culpo si no me crees. Solo piénsalo. Dijo antes de tomar a leo y dirigirse al cuartel con su jet pack.

Cuando llegaron los demás ya estaban ahí todos se despidieron y luego se reunieron a hablar seriamente.

-les dijeron que se unieran a los kraangs y que su madres fueron asesinadas por el ODT.

-si. No les creí pero será mejor que les hagamos saber la verdad.

FIN POR AHORA.

Bueno esta fue el segundo capítulo de este fic espero les guste por favor dejen reiwens sobre si les gusto y como puedo mejorar la historia. Gracias y que tengan feliz sábado.


	3. Chapter 3

Tmnt: las ninjas destructoras.

Capítulo 3: arruinando el plan.

Al día siguiente de su cita los chicos le cuentan lo que paso a abril y su sensei quien les da un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-porque no dijeron nada-

-si chicos si destructor hubiera enviado a alguien a seducirme a mí o a Donatello lo hubiéramos rechazado-

-si. Porque se tienen el uno al otro- dice el de antifaz rojo.

-si pero estoy seguro de que karai es miwa podríamos averiguarlo-

-tal vez pero necesitamos saber cómo son ellas-

Mientras sin saberlo sus enemigos estaban espiándolos atreves de una mosca robótica con cámara.

-tu plan fracaso kraang las tortugas ya abrieron la boca-

-mi plan no era que las tortugas vinieran a unírsenos eso no funcionaría obviamente solo quería que estuvieran lo suficientemente interesados en las chicas para que vinieran por ellas en caso de que los necesitaran-

-que quieres decir kraang- pregunto Adela

-vamos a fingir que necesitamos ayuda para capturarlos.-

Kraang supremo lanza una gran risa malvada. Mientras karai se preguntaba en su mente quien es miwa y porque iba a ser ella. El día trascurrió con normalidad hasta que los chicos recibieron una llamada en sus celulares.

-hola – pregunta Leonardo y karai responde.

-leo necesito que vengan aquí por favor mi padre descubrió que estuve contigo a noche- y se corta la llamada.

-chicos hay algo que debemos hacer-

Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel ángel. Llegan a un viejo almacén en los muelles pero al llegar caen en una red que los deja colgados. Y abril y donnie son apresados por las ninjas destructoras y kraang supremo rompe una de las paredes del almacén con su traje robótico.

-chicas ¿Por qué hacen esto?- dice mikey algo triste.

-es por nosotros. Asi podremos estar juntos KS va a volverlos los guerreros perfectos para conquistar la tierra no tenemos más opción- dice Julia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-claro que la tienen- dice una voz detrás de ellos.

En ese momento aparece splinter. La Dra.O'niel y el comandante jones detrás de ellos tomando a las chicas como rehenes y abril aprovecha para liberal a los chicos de la red.

-si así es. Sabíamos que era una trampa y ahora tenemos algo que mostrarles a las ninjas destructoras-.

En ese instante leo saca un proyector holográfico que muestra imágenes de destructor y sus secuaces robando mutageno y a destructor robando a la hija de tang shen y matándola en el proceso. Las chicas no podían creer o que veían en especial karai quien no paraba de llorar.

-y fue kraang supremo quien mato a la madre de julia y los padres de adela. No tenemos pruebas de ello pero esperamos que esto sea suficiente.-

-es más que suficiente.- dice la pelinegra llena de ira.

-durante años hemos sido engañadas pero ahora la pagaran.-

-de hecho todos los comandos del ODT están afuera así que no tienen más opción que rendirse destructor.-

-basta. Oroku saki tú y los demás están despedidos tienen prohibido volver al tecno-drome kraang supremo antes de desaparecer en el agua.

Mas tarde en el cuartel los todos celebraban la llegada de sus nuevas miembros en el cuartel.

-les agradecemos a todos sobre todo a ustedes chicos nunca habriamos sabido la verdad.-

-de nada siempre esteremos aquí para ustedes.-

Fin por ahora.

**Nota: bien espero que les haya gustado perdón si me tarde en subirlo pero pronto escribiré el siguiente capítulo y en el sí habrá situaciones explicitas no olviden leerlo y dejar reiwens sobre cómo podría mejorar este fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tmnt: las ninjas destructoras.

Capítulo final: acto de amor.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de con kraang supremo y las chicas eran felices aunque karai seguía arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

-vamos karai anímate los chicos ya superaron el hecho de que los traicionamos.- dijo julia tratando de animar a su amiga.

-lo se pero igual quiero hacer algo por ellos-

- bueno chicas les informo que Adela y yo hemos planeado algo especial para los chicos. Ya que están por entrar a algo que abril llama momento de celo.- dijo abril sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

- momento de celo. Los mutantes también sufren de eso?

- sí ; aunque yo no lo he hecho con ninguno ni siquiera con donnie pero ahora que estamos del mismo lado cada una podrá hacerlo con su novio en nuestros cuartos.

Ante esta idea todas incluyendo a karai quienes prepararon todo para cuando los chicos volvieran de dejar a destructor y sus secuaces a una prisión de alta seguridad para villanos mutantes. En una visita al centro comercial las chicas compraron música romántica y trajes de baño todo estaba listo para cuando los chicos estaban en el cuartel sonaron sus comunicadores.

-hola karai que sucede? –

-leo podrías venir a mi? Por favor querido.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces cada uno de los chicos fue al cuarto de su novia al llegar al cuarto de karai leo toco la puerta y karai abrió y leo se quedo con la boca abierta karai estaba frente a el vistiendo un hermoso bikini azul y apenas la vio se éxito.

-karai que haces.-

-leo me has dado la vida que siempre quise hago esto para darte las gracias y como prueba de mi amor por ti. Así que porque no nos divertimos querido.-

En ese momento leo entro y cerro la puerta karai se quito el sostén del traje de baño y le hizo una cubana a leo mientras chupaba su virilidad. Y entonces Saborío el líquido pre-eyaculatorio de leo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces karai tomo una pastilla para no quedar embarazada e introdujo el miembro viril de Leonardo quien empezó a penetrarla mientras le masajeaba los pechos karai gemía de placer y placer hasta que eyacularon al mismo tiempo. Y luego se dieron un amoroso beso y esteban de acuerdo que era la mejor experiencia de su vida.

FIN.

**que no gusto puesto que altere mucho la serie y este capitulo lemon no ayudara las otras historias que Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo ya no seguire esta historia ya que es obvio prometi vendrán pronto gracias y adiós.**


End file.
